Curiosity
by Octavius Julius Apollyon
Summary: After working at a haunted pizzeria for 5 nights questions really get to you. So what happens when a curious Jeremy brings a box of cassettes home?


NIGHT 5

Jeremy looked at his clock: 12 AM; He was already anxious and afraid from what the animatronics might do to him if it was true according to 'Phone Guy'. RING! "_Hello, hello?" _'F*****' "_Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to conta_-" He muted the call when he heard some thing in the vents.

He held up the monitor and switched to the right air vent to find Toy Bonnie staring to the camera. _'Gotcha'_ Then a warning sign appeared. _'S***'_ As he switched to the Prize Corner he wound up the music box.

As he put down the camera, He was greeted by Toy Bonnie's face; Instinctively, he reached for the mask.

The lights flickered and Toy Bonnie moved across the room. He was terrified and was trembling from fear. As Toy Bonnie was gone from sight, He reached for the monitor and switched to Party Room 4 to find Toy Bonnie there staring to the camera.

He was almost relieved. Keyword ALMOST. He put down the monitor and shined the light in the hall revealing Bonnie. _'Uh Oh.'_ He reached for the flashlight and rapidly flashed the flashlight into his face; _'Come On.'_ He was frustrated and too focused on Bonnie that he didn't notice Balloon Boy crawl into inside his office. He only noticed him when he heard "Hi!"; He yelped and his head turned. _'God damnit.'_. He raised the monitor and looked at the Parts and Service room and realized only Chica and Freddy was left. He switched to Party Room 1 and saw Bonnie there. He switched to the Main Hall to find Toy Chica staring at the camera. He put it down and shined his flashlight in the hall finding Foxy there.

_**Line Break**_

He was already shaking from the human-like animatronic in his office. Suprisingly, Foxy was not that active and Toy Bonnie attacked him the most. He raised the monitor and wound up the music box.

He didn't know what Phone Guy meant by 'Puppet' as he recalled the Night 2 call. _"__I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere..._" He was shaken out of his thoughts by a laughter. _'S***'_ He switched to the main hall and found Bonnie in the hall and immediately shined the flashlight. When he thumping in the vents, he switched to the Left Air Vent and found Toy Chica there.

He immediately put down the monitor and put on the Freddy Fazbear head and after a few seconds Chica was gone.

_**Line Break**_

Jeremy glanced at his watch: 5: 59; It was so close and yet so far. He looked at the Prize Corner and wound up the music box. Toy Bonnie was in Party Room 3 where he was holding his guitar, Chica was in Party Room 2, Mangle was in the Prize Corner, Toy Chica was in the Left Air Vent, Freddy was in the Main Hall,Toy Freddy was in the Game Area and Bonnie and Foxy were in the hall.

_'Well the whole party is here.'_ He thought. _'Stupid kid.'_ Looking at the animatronics. He was thinking to what will happen if they caught him, Kill him? Positive. Stuff him in a suit? Likely. He noticed his monitor was flashing orange. He didn't want to die, he just needed a job. He put on the Freddy Fazbear Head, closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

_10._

Bonnie started to move.

_9._

Toy Chica started to crawled out.

_8._

Chica was in the Left Air Vent.

_7._

Mangle started to leave the Prize Corner.

_6._

Toy Bonnie made his way to the Office.

_5._

The monitor was flashing red.

_4._

Jeremy heard a tune and he started to sing along with it in his head.

_3._

The Gift Box opened.

_2._

The puppet made way to the office.

_1._

_'One more second'_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\6 AM\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Jeremy was relieved that he survived; He stood up slowly and carefully not touching the animatronics, He saw a figure move down the hall.'What the?' he thought and he had several question in his mind like 'What secrets does this place have?' and 'What happened to Phone Guy?' As he started to leave his office, he saw a box filled cassette tapes and he and his curiosity decided to take it home.

While he was on a taxi home, he grabbed the walkman from the box and put in a cassette.

_"__Hello? Hello hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice..."_


End file.
